


Mouse

by Blue_Sundays



Series: Quarantine Made Me Do It (finally doing something about my WIPs) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Redeeming Peter Pettigrew, What if Peter betrayed the Potters to save the world?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sundays/pseuds/Blue_Sundays
Summary: If he was going to be the catalyst in the deaths of two of his closest friends, Peter needed to be sure that it was all in good faith.AKAWhat if Peter needed to betray the Potters in order for Voldemort to be defeated?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Quarantine Made Me Do It (finally doing something about my WIPs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic sitting in my files from four years ago. I figured while Covid-19 has made me unemployed I would edit a few WIPs that I've discovered sitting in my files.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Peter shivered under Dumbledore’s hard gaze. The man’s eyes bore no twinkle, no spark like Peter remembered they did back in his younger years. Dumbledore towered over Peter, the old man’s mouth set into a hard line and his jaw subtly clenching as Peter’s chest grew more and more constricted.

_ Betray the Potters, Peter.  _

The words rang in Peter’s head so much so that the air in his lungs came out no more than a pant. And they were growing shorter and shorter. Betray the Potters? Peter could hardly believe that the man he had come to regard so highly would ever suggest such a thing. Even more so, Peter had yet to reveal to anyone that he was Lily and James’s secret keeper - that news was only privy to James, Lily, Peter and Sirius. 

‘For Merlin’s sake pull yourself together Pettigrew!’ Dumbledore’s voice pulled Peter out of his thoughts. The man sighed and shook his head at the timid boy, for that’s all he was, before him. ‘You must betray the Potters in order for the world to restore itself.’

‘How can you be sure P-p-professor?’ The words struggled to escape Peter’s mouth, and a dread filled his stomach as he dared question Dumbledore’s motives. Still, if he was going to be the catalyst in the deaths of two of his closest friends, Peter needed to be sure that it was all in good faith. 

Dumbledore smiled grimly at him, the first time since he’d summoned Peter to Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning. He lifted his wand and gestured for Peter to follow him to the silver pensive as white wisps flew from the tip in ribbons. The memory, as Peter recalled from sixth year charms, swirled around in the water and Dumbledore flicked his wand.

‘It seems Sybil Trelawney has a rare gift after all.’ Dumbledore said before taking a deep breath and plunging his head into the water.

Following suit, Peter did the same.

The memory swirled around him, echoes in the distance as faint forms began to grow more corporeal. Peter’s breath caught in his throat. James and Lily. And a third, much smaller figure. 

Baby Harry.

Except Baby Harry was splayed out across the floor, skin blue as James and Lily kneeled down beside him. 

‘James! Lily!’ Peter called out. His voice cracked as he realised that Baby Harry wasn’t moving. James and Lily didn’t even stir at the sound of his voice. Hot tears began to prickle the back of Peter’s eyes and he felt Dumbledore’s hand on his shoulder.

‘They can’t hear you.’ 

‘Why are you showing me this?’ 

‘Just watch, Peter.’

Dumbledore pointed back to James and Lily, just in time for Peter to see a tall, black shadow descend upon them. The figure’s face was concealed but the tell-tale shiver that runs through Peter’s body is more than telling. 

‘James! Lily! Behind you!’ Peter called out again.

It was no avail. The shadow raises his wand and two spurts of green light erupt. Peter watched in stunned silence as James and Lily flop down face first into the ground. The death’s anything but dignified as Lily’s head lolls against her chest and James’ leg sticks out at a strange angle. A scream was stuck in the back of Peter’s throat but the vision changes before he even has time to let the scream out. 

This time the vision is of Hogwarts. Peter’s home away from home. Except this time the majestic towers and enchanting windows of the castle are no more. Windows were smashed, large wings of the castle were in ruins and the building emitted an eerie, black feeling. Peter saw several students wandering about inside. Wandering seemed to be the right word, as the cloaked students neither had direction or purpose in their stride. It seemed that every ounce of happiness that they once did have was no more.

They were broken. Beaten.

‘Do you see now?’ Dumbledore said suddenly. His voice was softer now, like he knew that Peter finally understood what he was asking of him. 

‘I’ll do it.’ His voice shook and his hands trembled but Peter stared at the older man in his eyes. Holding his breath, Peter lifted his head out of the pensive and nodded at Dumbledore.

He knew what he had to do. 

Peter turned away, saying nothing as he let himself out of the Headmaster’s office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
